


Planet Vras: New Beginnings

by Bayleigh_Rutherford



Category: Space Exploration - Fandom
Genre: #alienplants, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24057223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bayleigh_Rutherford/pseuds/Bayleigh_Rutherford
Summary: Olivia “O” Isobel Fillian and her sister Lilly go to a planet named Vras so it can be added to the Jenm kingdom. What they don’t know is the reason they need the planet in the first place.





	1. Prologue

My world is a bit of a mess. Technically I only live in one fourth of the mess we call a kingdom. Surprisingly, there are four planets we, the Jenm, are able to inhabit. I live on Vras. Which by the way, is pretty much the trash dump of the Jenm kingdom. The other planets are Srudn, Kiy, and Elii. Srudn is the highest ranking, followed by Kiy, then Elii, while my planet is dead last. Not many people live here, but the ones that do have little to no knowledge of what’s happening on the other planets. They don’t bother keeping in touch. Probably because they ruined the world and left whoever couldn’t fit on the rocket there to die. But I guess they didn’t think we would figure out how to survive.  
But besides the garbage and junk, my family has our way of surviving. Note how I didn’t say living. We barely get by in this ugly world. My mom and dad grow crops because there aren’t any stores. I have to use a well to drink water, if there even is any. We look like we live in a post-apocalyptic nightmare. But besides all the ugliness, my siblings and I do our best to find the beauty. We go through the forest of half dead trees and camp. We try our best to watch the stars, but all the air pollution makes it hard.  
My siblings are Daria and Michelle. They fight a lot but they're better when they aren’t focused on who used who’s toothbrush. They’re definitely useful while camping. I’m terrible at putting up the tent so they do it together while I set up everything else. Which I’m totally fine with.   
Though this story is gonna start way before me. It’s gonna start when my world wasn’t a total mess.


	2. On our path

“You have your bag?” Asked Lilly.  
“I’ve had my bag packed for eons. Do you have your bag packed?” I asked.  
“Yes. Thanks for asking.” She said with a smirk.  
I rolled my eyes and grabbed my bag. I don’t usually pack this much, but since we weren’t going back, I didn’t really have a choice but to pack a ton. We had a once in a lifetime opportunity to discover the unknown. A world completely different from our own. A clean slate. Lilly and I needed that.  
“Can I drive? After all, the space program is letting you take the front seat in the shuttle. It’s only fair!” I said, waving my hover car permit in Lilly’s face.  
“You suck at driving. Last week you smashed the car into a light pole!”  
“But I need the practice!” I begged.  
“It’ll be faster if I drive. Now pack the trunk. I’ll start the car.”  
I slumped my head. I couldn’t believe she wasn’t gonna let me drive! I opened the trunk and threw both our bags in the back. It peered into the rear view mirror to see the eyes of my sister. She wasn’t always this uptight, but since she broke up with her girlfriend, she’s been a total jerk.  
“O, hurry up. We’re gonna be late!” She yelled from the front seat.  
O is short for Olivia. But she always called me O because that’s what I liked better. But everyone else had to call me Olivia. It was our thing.  
“I’m coming! Hold on.” I shoved the last bag in and ran to the passenger side door.  
The car almost immediately lifted once I shut the door. Then we were off. I peered into the mirror to see if we were alone on the road. No one in sight. I then looked to the radio and turned it up. A new song came on and almost immediately got stuck in my head. It fit so well with the current situation. Which was weird considering the artist didn’t have a clue who me or my sister was. But I’m not complaining.  
Two hours into the drive we stopped at a charging station. I had to pee because everytime we got on the road I ended up having to use the bathroom at some point. I half walked and half ran into the bathroom. Afterwards, I saw my sister in the snack aisle. She had a sweet tea in her right hand and a bag of what looked like super salted chips in the other.  
“Grab a snack. And don’t take too long, we’ll be late.” She barked, flipping her mini backpack purse around to grab out her wallet.  
“What makes you think I’ll take forever! I already know what I want.” Which was a 100% lie because I’m indecisive and never know what I want.  
“Sure, and Lexia is still with me. Just hurry up.”  
I stared at the snacks, unsure of what I wanted. I saw a bag of pickle flavored chips. Not my favorite, but it’s better than the other options. I grabbed the bag and went to the large fridge. When it came to drinks, I always knew what I wanted. I quickly grabbed the lemonade off the top and walked back up to the line with Lilly.  
“Eww. You're disgusting.”  
“It’s the only thing they had that looked decent!”  
“Whatever you weirdo.” She stopped for a second. “How are you feeling? We are about to go to a foreign planet after all.” She asked.  
“Ready and not ready. I’m gonna miss Srudn, but definitely not the assholes that live here.”  
She was quiet for a moment. Unsure of how to respond? No. She never was unsure. She was scared!  
“Hey, it’s gonna be okay. We’ll be fine.” I said.  
Her eyes welled up with tears, but they were quickly repressed once we got up to the register. She was scared. Who could blame her? This was a test run after all. To scope the planet. To try and find what life was there.  
Lilly paid for the snacks and unplugged the car from the charging station. I jumped in the car and put the drinks in the cup holder. Then I opened my chips. The smell of pickle filled the car. Then, Lilly got in, and quickly drove off.  
“Listen, if you’re not ready-” I started.  
“I’m fine. I wanna get off this shitty planet. We can start over. And I can get my mind off-” she stopped.  
I know she loved Lexia, but she cheated. And she has to let her go. But at least she had me. And I had her. That’s all we ever needed.


	3. At the academy

45 minutes later, we arrived at Martinsville Space Survival and Adventure Academy, or the MSSAA. This is the last building we would be on before going to Vras. A couple decades ago, Vras wasn’t very sustainable. Meaning lots of failed attempts at trying to inhabit the planet. But we’ve waited and now today is “the best day to do it” or the best day to go there.  
We entered the facility and walked down the locker filled hall to a room of five people. Master Eleanor Evans, space commander and chief. She’s in charge of who gets to go to space and who still needs training. Then there was Arthur and Allison Shield. They were twins who helped inhabit the other two planets Kiy and Elii. Mr. Esteban Clyde was the head engineer that worked on the shuttle that will take us to Vras. And finally, Michael Lawrencion. He was the founder of the MSSAA.  
“Finally! You’ve arrived!” Said Eleanor.  
“Happy to be here master Eleanor.” Said Lilly shaking Eleanor’s hand.  
“How many times do I have to tell you, it’s Leora!” She said, turning to shake my hand.  
I eagerly took her hand, excited to finally be here, but was terrified deep down. We went up to everyone in the room and gave them greetings as well. After, Lilly and I went into the locker room to change into our suits. This was it.  
“Aren’t you excited?” I asked Lilly, “This is our first mission. If we don’t fail this one, we might even be able to go to Kiy and visit our parents.”  
“Well, if we were to go on another trip after this, I doubt it would be straight to Kiy. That’s for experienced travelers.” She responded with a chuckle. “And besides, what makes you think we won’t try and stay on Vras?”  
“Stay on Vras? Are you insane? Do you understand how many failed missions there were? Our best bet is to fill the journal as quickly as possible and get the hell out of there.” I responded.  
The journal is a book that will contain all the drawings and discoveries we find. Lilly is a genius when it comes to biology and I’m a master artist. She’ll write all the information and I’ll draw the life. That’s why we were chosen.  
“Yeah. I mean, they’ve pretty much confirmed life will be sustainable this time. We could try and live there. Besides, what’s on Kiy that isn’t on Srudn? It’s so boring!” She said.  
“Look that’s not our job. It’s to go there and then get back with more knowledge than when we left with. That’s it” I said, becoming irritated, “Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m gonna go meet back up with Leora. You should do the same.”  
And with that, I turned and left without a second glance. I did feel a little guilty for getting mad at my sister, but she seemed to be losing sight of the real reason we were going there in the first place. She needed to get her priorities straight. Or we wouldn’t be going together.  
I walked down the hall and passed a door with the words “#3 students” on it. That pretty much means they could’ve also been chosen to go to Vras. I stopped walking and looked into the room of people at my level. I knew almost all of them in one way or another. I knocked and opened the door.  
“Hi guys. Thought I’d stop by before I head out.” I said, looking out over the small number of people.  
A girl with bright blue hair stood up. Her name was Amy. She and I were friends during our training.  
“Well I’m glad you did, I was nervous I wouldn’t see you before you left.” She said biting her nails.  
I laughed a little nervous of the thought of never being able to see her again. But I was also excited because I knew she would soon get her own mission. We hugged before I turned and looked at everyone else. Including Lexia.


End file.
